


Lemons and Blueberries

by donutboye



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom!Blue, F/F, Gemitals, Shapeshifting, no beta gang, sub!Yellow, this is smut baby that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutboye/pseuds/donutboye
Summary: Yellow and Blue take a moment to enjoy the sweet things in life.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Lemons and Blueberries

That damn ball couldn’t be over soon enough. 

Sure, the Authority was always glad to humor their youngest member, attending her balls and festivals she threw in their honor (although it was more likely for her own entertainment than anything else), but with free time rarer than their gem type, Blue and Yellow preferred to spare the moments alone in other ways.

As lines of gems danced and sang their praises, Blue had made a point of flashing coy glances at Yellow, shifting in her seat to either accentuate her curves or expose the tops of her breasts every time they made eye contact. 

It was no surprise then that as soon as the gems cleared, Yellow had nearly chased Blue all the way back to her sector of the palace. Once inside her personal lounging quarters, Yellow pounced, attacking the other gem with fierce kisses and searching hands. 

Blue pinned Yellow against the wall, pressing her body flush against the other’s, pushing hard enough against her that any lesser Gem would poof.

But the hard stone that her own diamond clinked against reminded Blue that Yellow was anything but lesser. 

The two kissed harder, Yellow straining against the harsh grip on her wrists. Blue ignored her struggle, slipping her tongue into Yellow’s mouth and smiling slightly when Yellow gasped. 

They broke apart, gems pulsing. Yellow had blue saliva smeared across her lips, which were parted and bruised copper. 

“Blue,” Yellow hissed, already worked up from all the teasing. “I want…” At Blue’s raised eyebrow, Yellow’s gaze dropped to the floor and she continued with more of a whine. “I mean, I need…you. I need you.”

Blue rolled her hips against Yellows, who bucked against her and moaned lightly. Blue purred, releasing Yellow’s wrists to trail her hands down her sides, cupping and toying with her breasts. Yellow moved her hands to Blue’s hair, playing with the soft white strands at the nape of her neck. 

“I love how warm you get, Yellow.” Blue nuzzled the other Gem’s neck, her hands now kneading the flesh of her hips. Her form was small in the torso, but the swell of her hips and thighs was more than enough for Blue to hold on to. Yellow widened her stance, hoping that parting her legs Blue would get the message. 

Yellow huffed, making little effort to conceal the desperation in her voice. “More. Please.”

Blue crowed. “You’re saying please? You must really be needy.” Yellow huffed again, but before she could protest further she was cut off by another heated kiss. It was sloppier than last time, and although Blue was impartial to the messiness she knew that such wanton behavior would rile Yellow up even more. 

It certainly did, as Yellow wrapped one her legs around Blue’s hips, urging the other to pick her up. Blue obliged, cupping her hips and hiking the other Diamond upwards so that she could wrap her legs around her waist. Blue looked soft and fragile, but she was just as strong as Yellow and loved to remind her of it. 

Holding Yellow close, Blue made her way to the adjacent chamber, chuckling softly as Yellow buried her hands into her hair and face into her neck. Strong, thick legs squeezed hard around Blue’s soft middle and refused to let go, even when Blue deposited her on the soft cushion in the center of the room. Locking her ankle’s around the azure Diamond’s waist, Yellow couldn’t help but grind against the other’s hips, trying desperately to feel Blue’s hot center against her own. She phased off her uniform, looking pointedly at Blue until the other did the same with her attire. 

“Oh, stars…” she choked out, trying to focus despite the line of searing kisses pressed to her neck. She slipped her fingers to cup Blue’s cheeks, gently pulling her head up so they could be face to face. Blue had a wide, happy grin and swollen lips. 

“Are you alright my Diamond?” she purred, tracing the facet’s of Yellow’s gem with one fingertip. When the sun Diamond squirmed, she pulled back. “Too much?” 

“No, no, it’s fine.” Yellow ran her fingertips along Blue’s hairline, smoothing the flyaways. “Just…give me a moment. Sensitive.” 

Yellow’s struggle to speak left Blue grinning even wider than before. With a breathy chuckle she continued her assault on the gold flesh beneath her, deliberately nipping harder. Teeth scraped the gem again, and Yellow cried out. “Ahh—Blue!” 

“Shh, be still. You can take it.” Azure lips dragged down her torso, peppering every inch of her form with kisses and bites. She caught a copper nipple between her plump lips, swirling her tongue around it lazily before moving the the next one. Where her mouth wasn’t, her fingers continued to stroke, alternating between palming the other breast and teasing the now-hard nipples. Every lick and scrap of teeth drove Yellow wild. It became a struggle to hold back her moans, Blue delightedly noticed.

“It’s okay Yellow, you can be loud if you need to.” Her arctic eyes met Yellow’s and the heat of her gaze was almost unbearable. “I know it feels good. You can moan, it’s okay.” Blue nuzzled Yellow’s neck, her cooing coaxing another low whimper from Yellow’s lips. She bucked upwards, rutting desperately against Blue’s hips. 

“I can feel how wet you are, darling.” Blue whispered huskily. She looked down where their bodies were touching, the sheen of Yellow’s slick coating her hips and upper thighs. “You want it?” 

Another low, shameful moan and a small nod from Yellow was all Blue needed to hear. Shifting her weight onto her haunches, she made a show of reaching between her own legs and stroking, paying special attention to the small jewel situated above her dripping slit. Yellow sat up slightly, transfixed on the sight between Blue’s legs. Blue trailed her fingers through her own wetness, swirling her thumb faster around the small diamond before it glowed and shape shifted into a shaft, thick with ice-blue ribs. Strands of aqua slick clung to its head and sides, spread further along by Blue’s slow, deliberate strokes. She moaned at her own ministrations, breathy and high.

Yellow widened her eyes at the sight, overwhelmed. Blue simpered, grabbing Yellow’s hips and dragging them over her own folded legs, rubbing her shaft through the swollen, dripping folds of her lover. Yellow wiggled in her grasp, trying in vain to draw Blue inside. Another whine came from her lips, only to be cut short by Blue’s tongue in her mouth.

Aligning herself to Yellow’s entrance, Blue pushed in slowly, drawing out the sensation as slow as possible. She was so tight and hot and wet, and it was all Blue could do to not slam herself into the hilt. Yellow moaned loudly, every rough rib massaging the facets of her core as she felt herself slowly filled.

Finally their hips were flush, and Yellow gripped the bedsheets and nearly growled in desperation. Blue bowed over, one arm wrapped around Yellow’s backside, gripping her lower back to hold her steady. With the other hand firmly planted in the mattress, she snapped her hips forwards, eliciting a sharp gasp from Yellow. 

“Relax,” Blue hissed. She caressed the jewel at the top of Yellow’s slit, their combined wetness making it easy for her fingers to swivel and stroke the sensitive area. Between the shallow thrusts and the gem stimulation, Yellow felt herself relax, and every thrust fit better than the last. 

“Oh, ohhhh,” Yellow tipped her head back, hands uncurling from the sheet’s to claw at Blue’s thighs. “Fuck, this feels so—ooh, right there—you’re amazing Blue.” 

“Do I feel good inside you?” the azure Diamond purred. 

Yellow nodded emphatically, to which Blue gave a strangled laugh. She grabbed Yellow’s grasping arms, pulling her up so that she could sit on her lap. Yellow’s hands immediately grabbed Blue’s large and soft breasts, thumbing over her sensitive nipples in time with Blue’s thrusts. The azure Diamond gasped softly at the contact, and Yellow felt a surge of confidence.

In an unusual display of boldness, Yellow bent down to latch her teeth on one of those navy nipples, biting hard enough that Blue yelped loudly in pain. She looked up, expecting to see her lover’s lips pulled back into a playful smirk. Instead, Blue looked coolly at her, raising a brow and stilling her movements entirely. 

“What was that?” Arctic eyes narrowed in displeasure, and Yellow felt a shiver of fear and pleasure run down her back. 

“I—I thought, maybe you’d like that?” 

Blue’s expression was severe. “Did I say you could do that?” 

Yellow stuttered an apology, her gaze cast downwards in submission before Blue grabbed her chin and wretched it upwards. 

“You bit me without asking. You marked me. That’s not very nice, is it Yellow?” Blue spoke slowly, each icy word sending more heat to Yellow’s core. She tried to move along Blue’s cock, desperately wanting to regain that feeling, but strong hands held her firmly in place. 

“Ah, please Blue,” she begged, feeling her insides throb madly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get to carried away. I’ll make it up to you, just…please let me finish.” Her voice was strained, and the normally stern amber eyes were glowing with need. 

Blue observed her for a moment, before leaning back and adjusting herself so to she was laying flat with Yellow on top of her, still buried inside. The change in position sent shivers up Yellow’s back, every inch of her now completely filled by that big, wet length. 

Blue shimmied herself towards a nearby pillow, propping herself up enough where she could look at the other Diamond without strain. A small smirk formed on her lips, and she raised her chin to glower haughtily at the shaking gem sitting on her. 

“Well, I’ve certainly been doing all the work, and you’ve been rather rude. Why don’t you put on a little show for me, hm? Give me a reason to keep fucking you.” The words sounded even more vulgar coming from her regal mouth, causing Yellow to flush heavily.

“What do you want me to do? I can’t move.” She pouted, gesturing to the hand still gripped tightly around her hip, holding her in place. 

“Play with yourself.”

Yellow blinked, slightly dazed. “But I won’t finish from that.”

A full-blown grin spread wickedly across Blue’s face, and she moved slightly, eliciting a pitchy gasp from the gem above her. “Exactly. I want you to show me how much you need my cock to come.” Yellow bit her lip as Blue stared at her expectedly, eyes lidded with pleasure. “Go, my little Yellow. Play for me.” 

Biting her lip even harder, Yellow slowly traced a hand down her body, self-conscious under Blue’s predatory stare. She first squeezed her own breasts, flicking the nipples lightly before tracing her hands down and around her torso. One traced the facets of her chest gem, while the other slowly drew circles around the aching point of that small, sensitive jewel between her legs. She was so wet, from both her own arousal and Blue’s. 

She lightly touched her most sensitive spot, moaning softly at the gentle pressure. Blue licked her lips, eyes glowing at the salacious display before her. 

“Come on Yellow, you can do better than that,” she growled. 

Yellow moaned again, obeying her commands. She rubbed faster, mimicking the strokes on her chest gem. Her little yellow diamond took on a greenish hue, their combined slick spreading far along the sides of her open thighs. She looked down where they were connected, and the sight was enough to make her groan louder.

She quickened her pace, each swirl of her fingers sending static through her form, both gems shining and sensitive and hot. The chorus of her gasps were only punctuated by throaty moans whenever she would make eye contact with Blue.

The azure Diamond had not stopped grinning, thoroughly aroused by the show atop her. She could feel Yellow’s hips and thighs straining, attempted to get the slightest bit of friction from her.

Blue felt a gush of wetness and decided to tease her further. “Mmm, you like this, don’t you? I can feel it. You keep getting wetter and wetter darling, I love it.” The words only made Yellow clench tighter around her. She rubbed her thumbs along the junction of the other’s hip and thigh, hoping to egg her on enough to where she’d flat out beg for it. “I know you want it. I can feel how hot you are, imagine how good it’ll feel when I’m thrusting in and out of you. Hitting every spot, filling you up over and over.” 

Yellow could only moan, high and strained and needy. “Blue,” she all be whined, drawing out the other Diamond’s name. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Yellow.” Blue purred seductively. “I want to hear you say it.”

Struggling to maintain her composure, Yellow panted heavily. “I want you. Please.” 

Blue furrowed her brows. “Hmm,” she rumbled. “Not good enough. Try again, be specific now. You never seem to have this problem in your reports.” The azure gem bucked her hips up again ever so slightly, tormenting Yellow with what could be. 

Yellow kept working her hand furiously between her legs, the other now practically scratching at Blue’s arms. “Fuck me Blue, please. Fill me up, rough and hard. Fuck me,” she growled. 

“And why do you need me to fuck you? Aren’t you pleasuring yourself right now?” Blue knew Yellow was close to breaking, and realistically so was she, with how the gold gem was dripping across her thighs and squeezing her shaft tightly. 

With a deep gold blush, Yellow gritted her teeth, sneering at Blue despite the very tenuous position she was in. “I ah—I need your cock to make me come. It feels so good, I can’t come without it. I need you to move! Stars, please move, I’m begging you.” Her voice cracked, and she slumped forward, surrendering. 

Blue grinned triumphantly. “Is that what you want? Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Before Yellow could choke out a retort, the azure gem canted her hips upwards, hard and demanding. She snapped her hips fast and rough, pounding into Yellow for all that she was worth. 

“Keep playing with yourself. I want you to come hard and I want to feel every bit of it,” she commanded breathlessly, feeling her own orgasm begin to bubble inside of her. 

Yellow was too far gone to respond with words, only moving her hand back between to legs to rub herself as Blue continued to thrust, eye closed as waves of pleasure washed over her. The sounds from her mouth where high and whiny, a counterpoint to Blue’s deeper, softer moans. 

They rocked furiously against each other, their pride put aside in favor of reaching that elusive, wonderful goal. Blue flipped Yellow onto her back and placed her hands behind her knees, pushing them upward and holding them open, her cock hitting the deepest part of Yellow with every thrust. 

Yellow whimpered something that Blue couldn’t hear. 

“What was that my love?” 

Amber eyes opened part-way, glazed over with pleasure. “I’m coming.” she chanted, both of her hands now digging into the sheets next to her. 

Blue reached forward and placed a hand at the jewel on her slit, teasing its facets while thrusting harshly into her. “That’s it darling, come for me. You’ve earned it, you’ve done such a good job.” 

Between the praise, the stimulation, and a few more deep, relentless thrusts, Yellow was done for. She seized up, crying out and calling Blue’s name over and over as she hit her peak. Blue followed suit, the heat and snugness overwhelming, and released into her lover, practically filling her to the brink. She pulled out, pastel blue liquid steadily dripping out of Yellow’s entrance.

The gold gem lay there, eyes shut and motionless, and for a second Blue worried if she may have taken it too far. 

“I’m still alive, just give me a moment,” came a dry voice, and Blue couldn't help but giggle. She crawled up to Yellow and lay beside her her, absentmindedly stroking alongside her waist. Eventually, one eye cracked open, and her lips quirked into a playful, if slightly embarrassed, smile. 

“That was something else, Blue,” she murmured awkwardly. 

Blue giggled again, nuzzling affectionately into the other gem’s warm neck. “I’m a Diamond of many talents.” 

Yellow nodded vigorously, which made them both chuckle. Yellow looked down at Blue’s breasts, wincing when she saw the nasty bite mark she left on her nipple. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to bite that hard,” Yellow grimaced as she gently traced the bruised flesh. Blue gently grabbed her fingers and brought them to her lips, kissing her fingertips lightly. 

“I’m fine. That’s sweet of you to ask, though.” 

Yellow looked away awkwardly, but did not withdraw her hand. “Of course.” 

Blue couldn’t help but find Yellow’s self-consciousness endearing, and she drew the other Diamond towards her. Yellow lay her head on azure gem’s chest and draped a leg over her own, smiling despite the blush on her cheeks. 

A few moments passed before she looked up, her eyes sparkling with challenge.

“Give me a little bit, and I’ll show you how sweet I can really be.”

She attacked the swell of Blue’s throat with feather-light kisses, and sounds of love and pleasure filled the chambers for the rest of the evening.


End file.
